User blog:Andrew S-997/Andrew's Logs: From the Eyes of a Madman 2: Foreshadowing and Subtlety
Hey everyone, how's it going? As Fall was the last episode of the year, and I won’t be having much else to do until college starts back up in a month and a half, I figured it would be a good time to write another blog. I have one more thing I certainly want to discuss with you all after this one, and another theory I may solidify, but last time I said I’d start blogging more often was my last blog, which I posted ~4 months ago. Safe to say, I’m not really sure when I’ll get around to discussing the next thing on my list. I hope you guys find these topics as interesting as I do, however. Either way, let’s begin. So, to start, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone. Well, kind of. What am I talking about, you ask? Well, this little scene, and a blog I wrote long ago. There, I had speculated that Blake’s book wasn’t merely a simple story, but foreshadowing to a much greater event in the series’ future. That the mentioned character wasn’t fiction, but fact – that there really was a woman with two souls, and we’d been looking at him her all along. I had guessed that the person in Blake’s story was Neo… and, unfortunately, that theory has been taking on water for a while now. It’s still possible, but even I no longer support it. However, it turns out there is going to be a person with two souls fighting for their body. At least, that’s the plan. *Confetti* Enter Pyrrha, Amber, and the expositional onslaught that was Fall. Wow. I mean, WOW. That was a lot to take in. I’m not going to copy-paste the article here, because we all know already or can look it up with 2-3 clicks. Rather, I’m just getting right into it. And ‘it’ isn’t really much this time around. Everything just seems too convenient - to have this seemingly non-essential story explained more than, at the time, things like Aura, Dust, and Beacon were. Then this thing becomes entirely relevant shortly after (Well, moderately shortly after - 2 seasons isn’t that long in a ~10+ season show), as a major plot point becomes ripping out someone's aura, and transferring it to another. I simply don’t believe that this is some random coincidence – that quote was there for a reason. I now have absolutely no doubts Pyrrha (Or whoever fuses with Amber, assuming someone does fuse with Amber) will have a split personality as their dual-souls tangle with each other for control. Which brings me to my point. If Blake talking about her book was subtle foreshadowing, what else did we miss? There were likely other things in V1 and V2 with double meanings. Things that seemed normal in context, but had some greater idea behind them… and in the process of writing this blog, one just hit me. “'The innocent never run, Yang'”. Not only does this fit the climax of Fall extremely well, with Yang clearly standing down, but it was said to Yang directly. I can already see two or three scenarios in Episode 7 where this quote could come back to her – maybe it convinces her to surrender when she’s deciding whether to fight the guards or not. Maybe it convinces the team to believe her after she gets arrested. Who knows – but I’d be surprised if they didn’t repeat it. '''TL;DR: '''I was kind of right a while ago and I’m really happy about it, and nothing in RWBY is without meaning. And that ends my ramblings for the day. Was there anything you guys thought we missed in V1 or V2? Anything that always gave you a weird, gut-feeling? I’d love to hear about it. Category:Blog posts